


A Much Needed Conversation

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [26]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn talks with Cullen and Bryce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Much Needed Conversation

Lynn pauses at the second door to her quarters, hearing two men bickering. As she listens in, she recognizes the voices, Bryce and Cullen. Sighing she pushes the door open, and takes the steps two at a time. Reaching the top step, she sees that the two men are almost literally at each other's throats. "Oh, just kiss and get it over with!" Lynn exclaims, making the men jump. She levels a glare at the two of them, making Bryce look like he had been scolded, but Cullen doesn't know any better.

"Lynn, I need to speak with you, please." Cullen's expression is pleading. Beside him, Bryce shakes his head, and almost looks amused until Lynn glares at him again.

"No, you need to listen, the both of you." Lynn points to the sofa, "sit." Bryce moves to the sofa like his pants were on fire and it was the only way to put out the flames. Cullen has a confused look on his face, but sits after Lynn glares at him and points to the sofa with emphasis. "I'll start with you Bryce. We were each other's first loves, before I was made tranquil." He nods, and waits silently for her to continue. "After what happened to me, I am not the same woman anymore. I think you still see me as her, and it wouldn't be fair to either of us if you went on thinking that I was. Get to know me as I am now." 

"I will." Bryce looks at her determined to win her heart and soul.

"It is no guarantee of anything, just so you know."

"I understand." Bryce replies quietly.

"Cullen, I don't trust you, and I don't know if I ever will again." He opens his mouth to say something, but stops when she holds her hand up. "Don't try to deny that you meant those words, I saw the look in your eyes. I don't know if I can be with someone that thinks tranquility is a just punishment for anyone."

"I was wrong, I didn't realize how wrong I was until I talked to mages that are with us, including Anders." Cullen kneels down in front of her, shame and heartache reflected in his eyes. "Please let me prove to you that I am worthy of being trusted, that my love for you is real."

"You can try." Lynn takes a deep breathe and exhales slowly. "I do not believe that you will earn it back though. And both of you, enough with the bickering. Now get out, I am in need of peace and quiet, and a nice long bath."


End file.
